


My Dear Alice,

by Harleyy



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Unrequited Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyy/pseuds/Harleyy
Summary: Marisa's love letter.





	My Dear Alice,

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know. Hope you can enjoy it in some way.

_Alice,_

_I can't even begin to explain it. Everything about you, I love it. Your cute face, short hair, dress, headband, everything. You're so cute. I feel like I'm going to melt, I like you so much. Hearing your name makes my heart skip a beat, thinking about us together makes me so nervous. I'm scared I'll say something stupid, or do something weird, and that you'll dislike me. I don't know much about the world, I'm reckless, I'm obnoxious, I hope you can see past that. I know I have a lot of problems, I hope you won't be scared away by them. Every second I get to talk with you, I cherish deep inside. I hope someday we can just sit down, and relax, and just be with each other having nothing to worry about. Just me and you._

_I love you, Alice. ♡_

_— Marisa_

And with that, the magician took the page of words, opened a drawer, and tucked it at the bottom of the stack, keeping her feelings hidden for who knows how long to come.


End file.
